Another
by XxTerroKing23xX
Summary: "You happen to believe the lies? Just why… Why can't you see it for what it is? What will it take, so that you can see what he's hidden. It will go on horribly. You'd probably wait too long, and then, after the devil may cry, and the angels fall silent, will you see that you're just another pawn in his agenda." Abandoned Memories spinoff based on What-if. RAYOR Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

" _If you've never been stricken with thoughts of insanity, then you do not know love..._ "

 **Mistaken Engagement**

* * *

How foolish it was for the young twenty year old to expect him to show up on schedule. With his responsibilities, there was little to expect of him being late; the son of Johannes Rutabaski was supposed to be free the entire week, but he had not arrived for three days now. It was mind-boggling.

"That irresponsible moron," whispered Boruvia's princess—Yanagi Kaido. She was a fair maiden, with the appearance akin to a goddess as recorded in old lores and the complexion of knowledge that ranked her one of the top 5 percent of the world's greatest minds. Besides being famous for that, many men considered themselves lucky to be rejected by her after failed attempts at acquiring a date. They admired her amazonian aesthetics, finding the mix of exotic phenotypes and stone cold personality a huge turn on, much to her displeasure.

"When will he learn punctuality? If he and I go on to the next stage in our lives, then it is a must that he learns."

"Ah. So that explains everything now. Did your boyfriend stood you up?"

Holly Tsukino, a botanist major whom young princess Yanagi Kaido was fairly acquaintances with. Although much of her identity in public was restrained to mere appearances alongside her father, no one had a clue that the Boruvian princess was receiving her education under the alias of Meiling Hino. Not the most covert of names, but she should have known that when she caved in to Sedrick's suggestion.

"Pftt. As if! With my schedule, it would be a miracle to even spare time for friends. You, on the other hand, have issues keeping your grades in range for graduation."

"Hey! I have you know that we live in different worlds. 'C's get degrees, and I've managed. I still don't get why you were so obsessed in completing a four year course in the span of a year." Daunted the woman. Her recent reveal of the fact she had a boyfriend despite her gregarious nature was astonishing to one's comprehension—especially with the fact afterwards when Holly made her promise extensively to keep it a secret. How strange a fact.

"Speaking of which, what are you planning if you worked so hard for graduation?"

' _Establishing international friendships with the Kairnese government most likely. If I have to allow my father to remind me one more time that Sedrick and I would make a perfect pair of newly weds, I will hang myself._ ' "Assisting my father with businesses and office jobs. He owns a series of Boruvian companies and has been recently working alongside fellow economists on the issue of improving the stock markets." It was partly true.

For several years now, Boruvia was suffering from financial regressions, though not significant enough for the nation to lose monetary value in the global markets. It was rather kept hidden of the dealings Daisuke Kaido and Johannes Greil were making to keep Boruvia afloat; most simply assumed being a trade partner of Kairne made one a low risk partner. Who would expect them to default when Boruvia was secretly being handed a portion of the Kairnese Padrone's accumulated family wealth?

"Wow." Holly's energetic speech was sapped away upon hearing the plan Yanagi had for her own future. Many futures were at stake with the occupation she was speaking of, not just her own. "Then good luck on your career, Meiling."

* * *

By the outskirts of the Emperor's property was a stakeout vehicle where a young man of twenty-three was conducting his work as his family requested. He was the youngest of brothers, and the last twin of the Jeung-Chi family. It was said that his older twin had given his all to complete the last mission he would live to breathe through, whereas his elder brother... that dishonorable traitor had abandoned the family—name and all.

None of those facts mattered to him. Not since he understood that he would have greater prestige than they have ever dreamed of. ' _No suspicious activity so far. The Emperor of Boruvia hasn't contacted anyone. Other leads are yet undiscovered._ '

A stakeout as the Jeung-Chi son was doing was for the honor of the family; their history extended towards the roots of the empire's first Emperors. While they were not entirely satisfied with their positions in the past, they had sucked it up and dealt with their issues. It just didn't sit well with them that the family long lineage of Boruvian Emperors were now in shady business with gaijins. How disastrous it would be when found out!

' _Seems to me there's signs of activity. Can't see it from here. Need to get_ —'

"Onii-san. Hey, onii-san." The voice of a toddler was alerting to his ears as he was caught by a mere child. Before him was a girl with short, jagged locks, wandering far from home most likely. Why would this child be around the Emperor's home?

It was none of his concern though. He had to keep her quiet before anyone heard the commotion.

"You have a pretty hair color, onii-san." She exclaimed aloud, bringing the attention of all nearby.

"Geh!" 'I'm seen too early into the plan. I'll have to improvise.' "Thank you. I take care of it as much as possible, but it doesn't compete with your hair. Does your mother keep care of it?"

"Cinna!" A young, silver hair toddler called out in bit of anger. He found the stranger suspicious as he was alone; mainly for the fact he was wearing pristine clothing and seemed finicky of matters. Like a rat that excessively backtracked to keep its predators at bay. "You shouldn't leave Ojii-sama's house. You could have made him mad... or maybe even this guy mad." He added, to give at least some manners.

"Ah. It's nothing to worry about. I was just waiting for a meeting. Cinna, was it? She's awfully kind, but there are dangers she needs to be aware of. Thank you for looking out for her well being. The future of Boruvia rests on how deeply we care of one another."

"Couldn't agree more," voiced the gruff tone of the Emperor. His hair greying and his clothing well ironed, Daisuke Kaido had remained the majority of his day at rest looking after the two children. It took a moment for him to shift from a stern expression into a softer, much kinder one he was typically known for; the experience he had raising his daughter taught him much for him to be alert. Fortunately he needn't be so skeptical of a Jeung-Chi family member.

"Hayate Jeung-Chi? Why, what brings you to my abode? Wait—your father must have wanted word from me about the loans, didn't he."

' _Seem_ s _this'll be much easier than what I expected._ ' "It's sort of shameful for me to come instead of him, but his arthritis isn't making it easy to get out these days. He requested his retirement be used to keep medical research facilities afloat, so he's living on payments. I also brought a gift." He showed Daisuke a bouquet of roses.

"Let's talk inside."

. . . . . . .

"Ah. Then Hiro simply needs the money paid in full to him and problem solved, correct?"

"Nah. He'd rather not take the money."

Daisuke's confusion spoke tales about how nonsensical it was to make such a claim.

"Since he's nearing his end, and doesn't want to leave without being recognized, he'd much rather have something to show for. Paying him back would just leave him the hassle of entrusting my assumption of the best way to honor his memory. That, and he doesn't want me to find a wife who is just hooking up with me for securement in power."

"Undoubtedly the worse of people is brought out by these opportunities. Definitely something you should avoid. Which, if I do recall, was much the same reason why I don't want my daughter to marry without my consented approval."

"Must be a burden having to turn down all the suitors she presents you."

Daisuke chuckled, partly nervous about his confession, and partly proud to admit the fact of his daughter. "Oh, she doesn't want anything to do with suitors. I've been trying to get her to reconsider things, but Yanagi always finds the matter illogical and wasteful of her time. She'd probably make a fine wife to her beloved, but I digress about the details." The Emperor comfortably fantasized of his future family as his daughter would bring.

It was then that Hayate came up with a jokingly harmless thought experiment. "If it isn't much of an issue, do you mind if I court Yanagi-hime?"

"Court her?" He laughed once more, "if you can somehow get to that phase, you might have much more trouble in your hands than she's worth!"

"No, really? I couldn't possibly imagine her as a nuissance. The Boruvian princess is always stylish and punctual. Marriage would surely not be exempt."

Calming down from his fit of laughter, Daisuke Kaido wiped the tears from his eyes and was about to reveal the evidence contrary to the assumption, when both of them overheard the commotion outside the building. What awaited there was not something Daisuke wanted ruined.

" _ **Sorry about intruding on your private familial matters, Yanagi. I'll be going.**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**All Is In Sight**

* * *

Answering the call after the fifth ring, Johannes had to hold the ear piece far away in order to save his hearing. It was late evening for him right now, so whoever was calling with such urgency needed to calmly explain to him the happenings which was so needed to be addressed.

"Riccardo left apologizing? It must have been a bad time for him to have arrived unannounced. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WASN'T ANY ISSUES?"

Of what Johannes knew, Sedrick had always seem to attract problems. He was an oblivious trouble magnet, somehow a trait he inherited from his father. The only issue Sedrick was to be worried about, though, was pushing Daisuke Kaido's patience too far.

"You're seriously considering that he may have overheard a joke and took it as a serious family matter. What—and he thinks that Yanagi would dare go through with it. The two are childhood acquaintances. They're best of friends!"

However, Daisuke was not just worried on Johannes' behalf; from what subtle hints he could gather from his daughter, Yanagi was deeply hurt when he left her. Maybe she wouldn't admit it, but the reality was that she held Sedrick Rutabaski in high regards. Who wouldn't be affected after waiting for their friend all day?

"Look, just don't worry about my end of things. Riccardo is just paying his respects, though he perceived wrong. You just got to make something clear to me: did that guest of yours have any idea how important Sedrick is and why he's regarded as such to you?"

. . . . . . .

"No. Hayate was a bit intrigued but he soon took his leave once understanding that what he said of Yanagi was sensitive to his ears."

In his hands were a bouquet of roses which Hayate had brought with him as a token of congrats upon the princess' graduation. It became clear to Daisuke now that Hayate was in fact, a man who fancied the beautiful Boruvian princess; the fact he left rather abruptly without bothering to continue the conversation must have been shame in appearing in the same room with his target of affection.

There simply wouldn't be much of an issue to arise from these facts. Not as long as they both respected their boundaries as they had shown just recently.

"Otou-san." Broke the train of thought as he imagined several outcomes he would have been fine with. Though it was greatly approved by him, he knew none would get passed his daughter's stink eyed gaze of disappointment. She'd most likely end up an iron lady at this rate!

"Y-yes?"

"I need to get a drink. Want me to drop off the children at the temple along the way?" She began, awaiting for any form of response from her father. Daisuke didn't, however, which led to her taking his silence as a form of approval. At times when she acted so uptight like this, it made him tensed as he worried his daughter would make all the effort for her graduation party go to waste as it was no longer going to have the surprise impact.

Well, it would have been, had he not notice that Yanagi was hiding her troubles. A drink, she so claimed to want. She wanted to ease her nerves, reconsider the facts so as to benefit from a clear mind. Maybe she was much more affected than he initially believed. Whatever the case was, Yanagi simply did not leave for the sake of sake.

* * *

"You have a visitor, young mistress."

"Calling me by Chandler would suffice as well, Haruto."

"As you so wish, young mistress." Replied the family butler of a generation prior—back when she still retained the proud Matsuoka name. He still insisted on the formalities he used when she was a child, much to her displeasure and still a method in which Haruto was testing her husband Jack. Even though they were already a family, her parent's butler would not submit to an outsider that he perceived the Matsuokas wouldn't approve.

" _Yanagi?_ It's been so long. How has school been?" Kaede started, then offered her a seat alongside her on the divan. With her was the young angel known specifically as her daughter—Clarinda Amaya Chandler—whom of which the young mother of twenty-three was trying to make her fall asleep.

"Graduation is over. I'm now well accredited to do as I want with my studies."

"Congratulations!" Her friend immediately began. It was rather subtle, but Yanagi had seen it as Kaede was keeping a facade. She remained well restrained, keeping her cool as she kept Amaya calm. Rather natural to nurture one's child as best as possible, even though they found themselves sick with the thought of envy. "I don't suppose your father now requires you to marry, seeing as schooling is finally over. Eighteen years, Yanagi; nearly two decades straight of education, and it seems life won't be slowing down for the slightest."

"About that..."

"What's this? You're father finally has the guts to look you in the eye and demand you do as he says? What have you done that caused this, hmm?"

"No, I haven't done anything that displeased him," 'Not to my knowledge...' "I'm just as surprised as well as he is, but apparently I have a suitor that left him speechless."

"This means he is well impressed! Oh, Yanagi. We'll both have competent spouses and live together as best friends. Maybe our childr—"

"Shut it, Kae-chan. I never actually gave such a future any consideration. This is a person I've never been acquaintances with. Perhaps our parents known one another, but I don't much of anything other than his name and profile. How can you be so inconsiderate when you protested arrange marriages back in high school?"

She shouldn't have touched upon that topic. Never had Yanagi wanted to bother her old friend, the rebel princess of the Matsuoka family. Kaede was essentially an adolescent who hated formalities, a direct contrast towards Yanagi's insistence on having those she looked down upon refer to sharing a casual conversation with her an honor.

She used to believe that the high nobility were unsavory individuals of little respect; that they took little regard of the lower classes and left them to suffer from death, maladies, and taxes. Kaede never knew that her parents did not accept such generalized perceptions as part of their profile. They were a family of old money—at least from the Era of the retrogressive war. What fate befell upon them the night she spent away from their home once again as she usually done while she was in her final years of high school was unfortunate, but also an eye-opener as Kaede learned that her parents were beloved among the community.

Nothing like she believed them back when they were still alive.

"I still hold up to my principles, Yanagi. It just doesn't hurt to honor my parents' memory." She answered. Subconsciously holding her daughter closer, she began constructing a final statement to finish the conversation, but decided on holding out on it. Why would she burden her friend with demanding responsibilities if she should support her as due part of being her mature, sister-like friend?

No, she wouldn't expect her to make the decisions so easily; it just wouldn't be a genuine thing. Instead, Kaede smiled at her, emitting a radiance of maternal love, and hoped that the best would befall upon the girl. "Now, now... why don't you go spend some time with your family. Forget of what I was saying, and focus on what you have, not what you desire to have that's not in the immediate future."

"...sure thing, Kaede-chan."

* * *

Since his observations were satisfactory for the Jeung-Chi patriarch, Hayate was well rewarded for his discovery of a usable lead. They needed leverage for negotiations, but simple ramblings that were not grounded in stable logic and realistic evidence was out of the question!

What Hiro knew, thanks to his son, was just how responsive father and daughter were to one another. A relationship like any other, with obligations that they fulfilled.

Obligations they could exploit...

"But, it isn't right—"

"WHAT IS RIGHT IN THIS CONTEXT DOES NOT MATTER." Hiro countered immediately as his son defied his orders. Sure, his mother raised the boy to be a man of honor, but that would easily botch one's life plans—finding themselves dying in the gutters in the end. Hiro would have none of it!

"That is to say, being too open of your intentions, your interests... they won't want to involve themselves. You'll appear too needy, and be disfavored."

"Then what is it that I must do, father? I'll get right on it as you need me."

The old man smirked. Hayate was finally opening up for manipulation, becoming of use to him as he desired. How he longed for the opportunity ever since his wife intervened with the boy's life path and sending him off to a normal school. Well... it did help in subtle manners... and even brought his and Daisuke's children to know of each other. ' _Hmph. She did do me well after all that I had to await. Ijiwaru onna..._ '

"Hayate. You said to me earlier in your reports that Yanagi had a friend. A youth from the west?"

"Riccardo Rutabaski. He's been in military academy since age fourteen. He's also visited Boruvia over the years, but I don't see him anything problematic."

"Foolishness." Hiro cried out the insult. "If he's visited before, and had spoken—as well as travelled to the Emperor's home—then he will be an issue for you to worry." Especially once he considered how Hayate's report illustrated the scene as Yanagi had been devastated by his departure. They were likely an item. A grave fault to simply dismiss, but not something he couldn't handle.

" _Adeul_. My will... your wish... all is in sight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Only**

* * *

A life spent in marriage was a wonderous ideal. A couple would be excellently paired and blessed with patience.

Gifts that were accordingly valued by many as evident by history.

Values promised if kept sacred.

A virtue that in turn, was but a lie.

"Riccardo?" The older woman who was the wife of his cousin, Baddack, tenderly voiced in a tone of concern. Marguerite was her name, and though he knew her by simple association of a mutual friend, Sedrick was not visiting out of familial matters.

"Good morning, Marguerite," he quickly greeted. "Do you mind if I stay for a few days?"

"Not at all. Join us for breakfast; it'd probably do wonders for you, _mon cousin._ "

The small countryside home was cozy and not at all what Sedrick imagined Baddack would live in. Indeed, it was big for a family of four, but comfortable for some additions to the family. It was besides the point, however, as Sedrick was not amazed by the condition of this family lifestyle which he imagined since childhood. He subconsciously longed for it, at least by some semblance, but knew he could not.

Nothing he desired could be easily obtained without forcing his will and challenging what life had in store. A rather pessimistic attitude, but one of genuine reminder as he recalled how Marguerite called around a year ago, explaining that Cassava avoided all contact with her as well when she suddenly left for a few days to who knows where.

If friends that were practically family could leave so suddenly—what was to stop Sedrick from obtaining his desire for a loving family?

"The hell brings you here, bub?" Baddack's words reeled him back to reality. He quickly faced the man, self-conscious of the fact he was admiring the appearance of his wife. A priestess of Chapelurean descent; mainly alluring due to her exotic nature and maternal vulnerabilities that a man would fantasize about. He wasn't one who craved for such fantasies, but constant insults from Yanagi insisting that he teased the idea made him so.

It just felt so... _WRONG!_

 _"Cheisu **is** listening_." The young mother reminded him of his crude language.

" _Buon día_ , uncle." The nine year old Cheisu greeted upon hearing his father speak in reference to an outsider. Cheisu, the son who Baddack had taken in since his mother was doubtful of his safety, had a silk coat mane, appearing dark as charred coal. He resembled nothing of Marguerite, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looks alone. "Papa's already training me, so I'll be strong as you soon." He declared, showing off how oblivious he truly was as a young boy. Sedrick found it strange that the family lived as such. Young Cheisu had no idea that his mother was not truly his, and that Marguerite did not have any issues with that was seemingly odd.

"So long as you keep eating your greens. Don't do that, none of your dreams will be possible." Baddack critiqued the boy after catching him sneaking it under his plate. He gave in just after that, hurrying to finish his meal with the intent of spending time with his uncle. Such a wonder to even have a boy as obedient as him, considering how laisse faire Baddack was raising him. Must have been influenced by Marguerite's contribution.

"Anyway, weren't you supposed to be with that fiance of yours? The tigress of the east."

"She's not that demanding, but that's one way to describe her." Sedrick defended, feeling another odd pang. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with the feeling, it was just that he felt the same conditions when he lost contact with Cassava. A disconnection of ties was how he'd describe it. "We're also not engaged; she and I are friends who happened to have strong familial recognition, seeing as our fathers are international allies."

"Suspicious way of putting it, but I see your point." Baddack finished, picked up his coffee, and invited his counterpart to follow. Along the way to his workshop, he stopped by to check on Marguerite, who with all good intentions, was monitoring the health of the boys.

"Kakarotto was applying himself earlier. His... _éther_ affinity still remains unsettling."

"Ether?"

"The concept of a manipulative element of the days of old. You were friends with that hussy; didn't she tell you about that?"

"Baddack, she is not a traitor. Why do you keep insulting her?"

The words seemed to have a partial effect, seeing as he stopped speaking on the topic Sedrick disliked, but the Rutabaski did not recieve any answers as he requested. In fact, he seemed to ignore his guest and converse with his loving wife.

"Fine, I'll tell him, but I'm not going to clean up what comes next. Let's go, my naive, selfless cousin."

. . . . . . .

"Any questions?"

It wasn't really applicable, was it? The discovery of the news he learned was not something he opposed. He was happy for Yanagi. He believed that, and he did so, until his cousin's wisdom revealed how much of it was a lie.

Just what made him feel this way? He couldn't desire his long-time friend like this, wanting her just because he felt entitled as the only man outside of her father to know her. Why would she want someone like him in the first place? Such thoughts of grandeur...

"Sedrick, you... alright?"

"I'm just organizing my plans is all. Father wanted me to meet with Yanagi after her graduation, but now I don't dare to show my face. He'll definitely be disappointed once he hears."

"He would be, but not because you didn't meet."

"Yes, he has already been displeased with the news of Cassava's leave. It was sudden, and I remember her leaving me a note; so far, what's said in it remains true." He wasn't particularly proud to announce his only lead either. It was fairly likely that she left because of how rude he behaved after drinking so much. Cassava was sent to bring him home, as Vasilis confirmed. That night she seemed uneasy around him, likely intimidated by what may have been the risks being with him.

"If I manage to bring back Cassava, then father would be pleased."

"Sedrick, I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, it's excellent. I'll find Cassava, father will be happy, and Yanagi's relationship will remain unhampered."

* * *

"A haha... come in, come in. You're welcomed to dine here, Prince and Princess."

' _Prince?_ ' "Thank you. I would enjoy a _kocha_. May I also have a plate of _tsukemono?_ "

The waiter flushed as he took the order, misinterpreting her reason to demand such a cheap dish. Regardless, her intent to disrupt Hayate's fortune was thrown out as did all the things she tried the last few weeks. To think the people were ecstatic of her engagement to Hayate.

Well, the only good thing that came, if you ignored the outweighing rudeness of gossip, was Boruvia's reviving economy as they were motivated by the news.

"Seems he thought we've been—"

"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it, Hayate."

"I was going to say "prepping the next generation" but your choice words are fair less elegant that you'd might want to polish them." He condescendingly reminded.

It was because of how her father was viewed with a low approval rating lately around the globe that Yanagi was dating Hayate. They did not like how close Kairne and Boruvia were, so there needed to be a solution for that matter—and who better than Hiro Jeung-Chi to volunteer his son for the role of the princess' fiance?

"Any way, I have great news, as I'm certain you'd take it well."

"What? You settled a date for our marriage already?" She sarcastically voiced, upon which immediately drew the attention of those around them. The embarrassment of having her insult backfired as all those watching expected an outcome as such was too much for her to manage. Even if she could ignore them, there really wasn't any way to come back if word leaked out of such plans already in effect.

"No, hoho." The Jeung-Chi son chuckled at her bemused expression. Moments like these angered her to be at his mercy, but it was a reason that stemmed from far more than Hayate's joking flattery. It was the resemblance he had to a certain Kairnese man, one whom she detested from a young age and had never approved any higher than a second rate performer. There were no breaks in their relationship as they were growing up and spending time with one another (as if Yanagi had any choice) but never had he seriously complained of her short-comings.

Now she genuinely found his absence uncomfortable, as if she longed that he'd show. N-not that she had found herself attracted to him! _Why would she miss the fool?_ She would never dream of such a thing!

"I'm going to be away for a while. Not sure if a week, or a month, but come this weekend I will not see you until further notice."

"Oh."

"Hm? You seem disappointed. No worries, until then, why don't you meet with your friends? All relationships need breaks from time to time."

' _You couldn't be any more right about that._ '


	4. Chapter 4

**But Always Great Lengths**

* * *

Prepping the ingredients and maintaining the consistency of his mix was a given. A chef under the guidance of such a family must do not less than expected, and he did not fall short where it counted. It was a rarity to accept one who did not have a settled history of tests to measure the worth of one outside of the family, but this individual would be the exception.

He was, in many ways, a man versatile in knowing just as many cooking skills as he had known ninjitsu; a man who could utilize ingredients in a wide range of manners and provide tastes as one would expect of a well versed chef, just by knowing what meal was ordered alone.

So why would he, once upon hearing a request to meet with someone who claimed to know him, outright refuse!?

"You know I respect your wishes, and I've never asked about your personal life, but..." The old man whom had discovered him out in the world, struggling to meet ends with his on-and-off again jobs had definitely kept his word on not asking why someone like him was in such conditions. "When I met you, the pride in sensed was of a man who endured a storm of travesties. My daughter spoke highly of you, sharing with me the opinions she held of a stranger who caught her eye; not anyone can do that so easily. It just isn't at all possible with how Kira assesses others accurately—even at times without a direct impression."

"Heh. I caught Kira's interest? Maybe, but why does that matter? You know who I am."

"Santoku Kiyoshi. Age 31, and a citizen of Boruvia by birth. You lived alone, penniless, and yet maintained an attitude that even the most worthless of things may prove purposeful." The man stated, recalling everything he had learned of Kiyoshi. Not much was known of his family background, but it was probable that he distanced himself for reasons best not known. "So if my daughter asks for my blessing, then I appreciate that her husband be open and reasonable. I don't care why you refuse to meet that man, but at least reject him in person. Take rein of the Aiguchi philosophy as the new head now, before it's late!"

* * *

"I'm going out with friends, Otou-san."

There was no response. Not even a low mumble of acknowledgement was heard in reply. It was odd that Daisuke would be as such, considering how over the years he was involved with his daughter's wellbeing. It'd most likely count as his recreational hobby at this point, seeing as he appeared to lessen his reign over her life decisions. Maybe because she was now independent in his eyes. No, that wasn't likely; the letter he left in his study indicated the opposite.

' _Off to conduct his own business. I can see him doing that, but why did he have to say I'm joining him in a meeting? It's too soon for an economic discussion and I haven't been working._ '

The realization hit her once the fact smacked her like broad daylight.

She was to discuss marriage plans.

How could she reject the requests as the expected duties were now highly mandatory as the Emperor's daughter? She didn't want to be tied down to someone who barely kept her entertained; she didn't even bother befriending Hayate while they were on their public expected dates!

"Ah, this stress is getting all over my head. I might end up drinking entire bottles before I make it to Kaede's." She complained at the horrible dilemma she ended up with. It was an obligation—one she couldn't pass up on since her father requested it. Fortunately, it was for later tonight, nor would it be difficult; it did say she'd be treated.

After some time spent travelling, the princess arrived by the familiar gates of her friend's property. Like always, there were no vehicles parked within, a consideration by her husband's part as he separated work and family. Practically all of Kaede's marriage life was ideal by Boruvian standards, but something felt... _off._

Was it the lack of greeting as she made her way towards the massive doors? The sight of a man in black eyeing her with dedicated surveillance? The uneasiness she felt as she came to complain about everything her life had been like lat—

 _A man in black within her friend's grounds?_

The stranger was eyeing her intently—like a ravenous lion in wait. It was a dire moment in her mind to dash towards the mansion and knock desperately. Only then would she make sure someone would notice her last known location if anything happened. It just made things worse as her mind raced with violent thoughts that harm would come her way, with her cursing the fact she had no weapons for defense.

Oh, how she desired the use of her trusted polearm.

"Kaido-sama. We've been looking for you. The appointment. It was for you to attend alone."

' _What the hell is he talking_ _about?_ ' "Who sent you? Why are you here at the Matsuoka Mansion?"

A faint frown appeared as he heard the protests. Questions were not something he wanted to hear; only obedience to authority. Yanagi would have almost gave in, had she not caught the subtle eye movement signalling assistance.

"Damn. She's headed for the woods!"

The outburst was just what Yanagi needed to recalculate her movements. Making a beeline back to the nearest neighborhood was pure lunacy. She couldn't run 20 kilometers nonstop! Such capabilities were only possible for Sedrick.

Plus, she was far more inclined to take those men on, but for goodness sake! She had neither weapon nor knowledge of who and how many she was up against!

Besides. She also anticipated being tranquilized by these dishonorable bastards once it became evident she placed every ounce of her strength to long-distance sprinting. Hopefully the training she had as a child about the natural environment would come in handy to get her out safely.

. . . . . . .

"No. Haven't seen anyone other than the regulars. I would have recognized the person you're looking for right away had I'd seen her. In fact, I also had another individual earlier ask me the same question, but he was seemingly relentless in knowing that person's wellbeing..."

What a horrible situation her predicament led to. To think it all started off with Hayate's departure. He had merely informed her, something which was a private matter of personal business. It couldn't have been known to the public, so a fabrication of a legitimized request in form of a letter was unlikely. It may have been far more realistic that the people after her were somehow tied to the Jeung-Chi family in terms of the approach they used. _That she was missing for an appointment._ **Ha!** She may have been punctual, but not gullible.

Even so... with what she knew, how would she manage to get passed them unnoticed. Hiding in the Boruvian Post Center was a wise decision initially, but with the statements she managed to catch as time went by, the whole town would be under surveillance. The last place they haven't infiltrated was her hideout, which meant a decision needed to be made. Fast.

"HIE—" Yanagi squeaked out a cry as she felt a hand crawl around her arms and shut her mouth. It wasn't possible, could it? She was too late; they found her!

" _Yana, calm down._ " Consulted a familiar acquaintance. The voice whom she had not heard of in weeks, owned by none other than the son of the Kairnese Padrone. " _Don't be so tense._ " Sedrick advised as he removed his hand. He had noticed the unnatural tension around town while investigating; normally the area was peaceful, but it seemed as if there had been a looming threat. It was obvious now that Yanagi was in dire straits.

" _What the hell are you doing? Did you set this up?_ " She berated quickly as her anger rose with the juxtaposed idea that the men were in league with Sedrick. An elaborate prank by Sedrick's standards. A one way ticket to hell by Yanagi's perspective if she ever saw one.

"Listen to me old man. Emperor Kaido's daughter has gone missing and our superiors are worried about her. We're in deep shit if anything's happened."

Sedrick momentarily did a double take. From what he knew of Yanagi, and the statement just said, he was obligated to help. Maybe not the superiors per say, but definitely by involving himself with his long time friend. Yanagi was a bossy girl since they've met, never really batting her eyes a second look to reconsider her decisions. Second rate, she'd tell him. Sedrick was no more than a body guard by her standards; a friend who was conveniently well trained for all of his life.

Yet if one were to say he'd let her be, they'd be mistaken. Sedrick didn't make up his mind because he was madly in love, but out of the same reasons he did everything with her.

"Yana. Do you trust me?"

The princess did not respond. He received no more a verbal reply than a predator growling in wait. The clearest, nonverbal message of her not taking any idiocy was definitely received.

"Come with me, Yana."

" _Where do you think we're going? Do you even have an escape plan; there are at least forty of them out there!_ "

"I sure do," Sedrick answered as he escorted her to an unmonitored storm drain.

* * *

"Kiyoshi-nii. Even if you disagree, you'll understand once the ceremony is complete. Father explained how we'll all prosper, and with my status as Yanagi-hime's husband... you'd be welcomed back to the family."

The older man scowled in disgust as his younger sibling spat out delusional nonsense. It was this which he loathed; ignorant babbling of one's trust in another. No—It was more like faith in the obscurities which people accepted as the norm. He wanted to break apart the trust by subtle steps, but after learning the plan, he could not find within himself to lay back as the whole crackpot overwhelmed Boruvia. It made his blood boil just thinking how his father continued using them as he had from the beginning. Nothing but another means to an end.

"You happen to believe the lies? Just why… Why can't you see it for what it is? What will it take, so that you can see—!"

"Sorry, brother, but I need to take this call." Hayate broke out before his words took root as an established idea. It did, however, make him reconsider what exactly he meant by lies. A fabricated fact of convenience? Impossible; Kiyoshi may have been toying with his resolve. At least, it was what he thought initially until he learned of Yanagi's situation.

 **She had gone missing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confrontation**

* * *

Beyond the boundaries of the known woods, two children were searching for the path they strayed from. Neither had any idea of how to find their way back, but whilst it was normal for them to panic, the younger of the two persisted in remaining calm for the entirety of their dilemma.

"Yanagi... maybe it's best if we reach higher ground. It'll be easier to locate—"

"How can you be so stupid? We're not lost! My superiority obviously wouldn't allow me to be lost."

The rapid-fire retort hushed Sedrick as his suggestion was thrown out. He couldn't reason with her—he lacked the respect to be taken seriously by her. How it made him mad to think that he had to put up with such arrogance. Why did his father even bring him along, only to leave him with the spoiled princess? He just couldn't take her demands without reacting in some form resembling rude manners; it would taint his father's favorability. That said, the boy would bite his lip to the point it bled, tolerating all of the self-injury he could in substitution for running his mouth with obscenities against the girl.

' _I hope you hurt yourself, **cagna egoista**._ '

"Here. We'll go this way." Yanagi declared. Her sense of direction in terms of the woods were not the best, but she did have knowledge of what direction they needed to head back. Surely they'd return to their parents the quickest with her choices. However, she had a hard time convincing Sedrick to follow along. "Fine. I'm not obligated to convince you. I really don't care what happens to yo—"

"YANAGI!"

...

...

...

' _Where_ — _? ... Ah, I'm sleeping under the watchful gaze of Sedorikku._ ' "SEDORIKKU?!"

"WHA—?" * ** _Thunk_** * "Ay..." He comically held in the insult as he noticed Yanagi watching him in concern. " _Has someone?_ "

She shook 'no' upon hearing his hushed manner of speech. Though it was well appreciated that her friend was doing all this for her safety, Yanagi could not help but wonder how much of a burden she was placing on him as an additional means for him to worry. After all, he had other concerns prior to deciding to help her escape the country.

"It's really not much of a problem. I was just in the area when we bumped into one another."

"Still... I'm not, finding this—"

"You're not taking this easily are you?" Sedrick imposed, stretching his limbs as the fatigue was dulling them. Over sixteen hours on the run since their escape through the storm drain; how it interested Sedrick to witness the princess ignore the inconvenience of hygiene when it came to perceiving dangers of one's future. ' _Seems my sociological studies have been paying off... somewhat._ '

"Actually, I am. It's just that you seem so... so full of vigor. It's like your a knight, or a warrior. I'm sorry I've been insulting you for so long, but I also shouldn't be apologizing."

' _WHAT. THE. HELL?_ ' "I'm sorry, wha~?"

Suddenly sensing her closing the distance between them, the young heir felt the princess lay her hands upon his shoulders, embracing him softly as to reassure his tensed mind that no threats existed for miles. Jakartan soil was only a half day's walk north from their rest stop; the Jeung-Chi family wouldn't be able to send word for assistance of neighboring allies without arousing a state of crisis. By all technicality—Sedrick had saved her.

"Sedrick. You chose to help me. I never asked you."

The proximity between them was indescribable. Sedrick could not comprehend his feelings, as they were mainly numbed by the effect he known they should be. His friend, Yanagi, had many who sought for her praise. Many would spark rivalries for her interest, feeling satisfied whenever she found their actions well suited. It be fairly certain of fact that those young men would tear apart the Padrone's son as their winsome princess was embracing him in a position akin to lovers. He didn't deserve her touch; that would be the obvious statement that he'd have blasted into his ears. Yet, it paradoxically was fitting that he did.

"Well." She recollected herself, settling upon the proper conduct that a princess would follow. "Shall we go?"

Her etiquette manners were well instilled—a trait she had never given despite the tendencies she had to rebel against her father's decisions at times. Highly independent since her childhood, Sedrick was always assigned to look after her whenever his father visited. They didn't entirely get along back then, but neither of them were as comfortable as they were now. He knew it for a fact; Yanagi was not to be taken lightly. She could deliver nasty blows, be it intentional or unintentional. Perhaps it was one of the many reasons why Emperor Daisuke treated him like family. He was valued as an irreplaceable member of his court after all... though unofficially.

"S-Sure!" He finally spat out after catching himself transfixed on her appearance. Tranquil was the princess, and though she'd have him pay had it been during any other scenario, Yanagi did not mention his rude behavior once during his daze.

...

...

...

 ** _The air felt rather agitated_**

...

"Yana—"

"Sed—"

Embarrassed by having confronted her in mid-speech, he backed down, beckoning her to continue. It just didn't settle well with him to keep her mental faculties obstructed, especially during the aftermath of their escapade. Who knows what sort of treacheries were happening in Boruvia.

"...Why were you there that day?"

' _Is she seriously questioning that? Has the trauma affected her mind!?_ ' "Ya—"

"Answer me seriously. I know it may seem odd, but... you can't keep lying."

He could. There was no obligatory means to keep him from withholding that bit of info. in fact, Sedrick had steeled himself throughout his mission to keep the objective a secret, but at this point, he was seen through without saying a word. Yanagi knew him—far more than he'd be comfortable with. Yet that did little to deter him of his goals.

"Seems you still have an eye for secrets, eh Yana?"

"It helps that my target is incapable of helping themselves; not that I meant to insult you, but there's a serious matter behind your composure."

For a moment he could not tolerate the pain of swallowing. being caught as he was now, Sedrick felt as if a great crime was committed. most likely it was, but more in the sense that he left Kairne vulnerable with his risky decisions to deal everything on his own. If one were considering Yanagi's leave of absence as a potential factor, then that'd be a higher magnitude of consequences to endure.

' _It... wouldn't hurt to just tell her._ ' "I—"

"I'm so glad I installed that chip on you."

The suddenness of the general's voice threw him off. Both friends were quick to scramble next to one another, the younger of them insisting to protect his burdened acquaintance. There was a deep resentment towards those who opposed Yanagi, but that immediately warped into gratitude as it was soon evident that their visitor was Vasilis Pioneeri.

" _Oi_ , Riccardo. I've been all over the continent for you. To think that you tried investigating on your own; you could have asked me about Cassava's whereabouts you know."

"You did me a favor? No, no. You shouldn't have bothered to help me."

Regardless of the critique, the general remained true to his loyalties. Having heard of the plan from Baddack before setting off after the padrone's son, he understood that the fact should remain that Riccardo did it alone. It was a distorted method of redeeming himself in some manner for his short-comings, but that was as far as Vasilis knew of his reasons.

Why did he choose to distract himself from Yanagi's situation?

"Oh! Kaido Yanagi-san. What brings you all the way out here, and so far... from your~" His words lost all strength as he took the sight before him. Both young adults, their proximity of being next to one another in a sort of intimate level only seen between romantics. Either their claims of not being any more than simple friends was a technical lie—or Vasilis had just walked in on them during a secret meeting of forbidden lovers.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"I get you. No need to yell." ' _Seems he caught onto the truth without me. Your son is someone to be proud of, Padrone Johannes._ ' "I'll keep this a secret. However... I've got a confession to make of my own."

* * *

Were it not reported by his granddaughter, Genji Tsukino would not have brought along with him the dozen sentries to survey the emperor's household. There was definitely something going on, and add to it the fact that Daisuke would head into protective custody without Jeung-Chi informing him about it made him suspicious of an insurgence.

' _This is..._ '

"Tsukino-sama. There are no signs of meddling with the property or federal documents. Likely, the place should still remain monitored."

"Fortunately it seems the emperor doesn't need anything." He responded, keeping his eye on the far room where Daisuke kept a sacred heirloom. Keeping the place monitored was a must, but his instincts spoke against that idea. ' _Riccardo and Yanagi-hime... This may be too soon._ '


	6. Chapter 6

**Achromatic**

* * *

"Was it necessary for you to come along?"

The sassy remark Yanagi jabbed exemplified what both men had bolstered for their objective. Since the revelation of a covert organization suspected to exist within Boruvian territory, Yanagi had closed herself off from Vasilis. She could not accept such a betrayal to be true, especially since it was thriving without her family's knowledge. If anything, it could have been a fabricated story to get her assistance, but she felt nothing emanating off of him.

Everything he said was more than likely indisputable... but she didn't want to worry of such affairs. Her father's safety was her number one concern, after all.

"You did say that people were after you several days ago. Sedrick may be able to save you from malevolent intent, but it's best to keep eyes in the sky; you'd be surprised of how many hostiles might be watching."

"Fine," she gave in. Huffing as she found his argument logical, she took his offer tentatively. "Stay vigilant. This'll be quick, so don't slack off once we're done."

He nodded, giving the two a smirk as he relaxed in the foliage. It wouldn't be a problem for him to survey a mansion; suspicious activity was the most basic of skills he had trained to distinguish as a Pioneeri.

Nearing the Chandler mansion, Yanagi strode with her childhood companion obediently following suit. A natural order of established hierarchy between them, that was a given, but to those who knew of the princess' pride, she seemed off. Sedrick noticed it; he could tell that she felt apprehensive. Although he wanted to say something about it, there simply wasn't anything he could do that wouldn't challenge her sense of authority. Yet...

"Sedrick."

"Hmm?"

"Could you," She slowly drew a hand near her lips, as if hiding in shame from her request. Normally it would not be the case—she'd command someone to do a favor, and that'd be in such haughty manners that it'd put Sagratians to shame. Whatever she needed to say... it was certainly something he shouldn't take lightly—both for her sake and his. "Would you mind playing a role for me?"

. . . . . . .

' _It's been ten minutes already. What's taking them so long?_ '

A quick shadowy movement caught his eye, bringing the general to focus on the sections close to the duos' destination location. Highly invested with their safety, he had little time to react after hearing the faint movements of the trespasser. It was not just a single agent, but several members with the intention to take him down—all silently consenting to the actions of their associates in a fluid manner similar to a brigade. He may have been a serious foe to tackle head on, but the group was wise enough to handle him all at once.

Pain spread throughout his body as he resisted their attacks. The general however was use to such torturous results, and fought them off as long as he could, eventually coming to terms that he wouldn't obtain a moment of rest due to their attacks. With his final gasp, he threw himself protectively over the radio com, contacting the two as they needed to escape without him. "—promised. They found..."

The general yelped as he pulled away his hand from the boot stomp of another member who figured him out. Mind racing, all recognition of tactics available to him flew out the window as he noticed a older man—likely the Chandler's butler—run towards them. It wasn't until he caught a clear image of his face that he realized his mistake.

* * *

Kaede's anger was unexpected news to Yanagi. Her middle school friend that she knew for years had turned against her for a simplistic reason that lost her comprehension.

Wasn't it her who told her that the majority of men were sleazy and cared little for the values of others? Wasn't she an independent thinker, who rejected norms imposed on her by pathetic reasons such as birthright? Kaede had taught her many things as they were schoolmates; she was her mentor, and a role model to emulate. Not a follower of the public's will.

"I will not allow this, Yanagi. You're engaged to Hayate."

"But I am not obliged to be his," countered the boruvian princess. He demeanor was wavering, breaking away every fiber of her being at an alarming rate as Kaede kept on the offensive. "You have to understand. He's~"

Sedrick gently squeezed her arm to keep her from going out the deep end. It was imperative that she knew nothing of their matters; letting the Chandlers in on the secret would lead to potential key crises. Most which would break apart the nation into several factions and leave the government recognized as illegitimate.

Emotions could not dictate her for any instance whilst speaking with Kaede. It was a dirty necessity, but one nonetheless.

"He's the one I love. I know my father had approved of the fact that I was dating Hayate, but I never felt... whole. Please—just grant me what I ask of you."

There was no positive response. Her patience had ran thin and there was no amount of bargaining that would bring Kaede to give in. Her mind was made up, but Yanagi would not subject to defeat; not whilst she still knew of the controversy her friend had invoked before. It was never completely accepted by the high-class members of Boruvia, but due to some of the strings pulled by her father, the marriage between Chandler and Matsuoka was approved.

"Don't you recall that favor he did for you? Since your parents weren't able to, he defended your family's memory. If you have even a single semblance of gratitude for him, then repay me Kaede."

Nothing. They remained as they were, unable to manage any more of their conversation as it stagnated to a standstill. Kaede would remain stubborn for as long as Yanagi could imagine; the realization that her final pitch had no effect finally dawned on her.

' _Eh?_ '

"That's the only thing you want from me, right?" The woman spoke, embracing a much stronger tone than before. "I'll do it. Simple as that."

"T-thank you, Kaede. You're a life saver!"

"Chandler-san."

The cold reply had bombed everything they had built with one another upon its oration. No more were the two friends—simply members of the same nation, the upper class, and of similar opinions. It was this similarity that they had been friends, as it was also for this reason that they would lose their relationship. A horrible fact, to which Yanagi had soon realized that it fueled the outrage her friend was spewing as an excuse for her discourse.

Eyeing her boldly, the older woman reaffirmed her statement with a clear and non-negotiable manner. "I will be doing this because I have no _right_ to disobey my princess. She commands me to bear witness, and that is what I shall do. Kaede Matsuoka's friendship with Yanagi Kaido was never real; it was a simple matter of honoring my role as a subordinate to the Emperor's family."

Calling for her butler, she muttered a few words with him before coming to a mutual understanding. "Haruto will lead you both out. Whatever you have planned for the future, I wish not to be a part of a family with ' _gaijins_ ' and ' _Hafus_ '; it's none of my concern. Farewell, Kaido-Hime."

* * *

As their ties were severed, the boruvian princess could no longer comprehend what actions she took. Everything seemed so automatic. Had she not have Sedrick alongside her, she couldn't even begin to imagine how she even left the place! She had only wished to acquire an alibi for her childhood friend—to grant him indisputable immunity from the likely consequences of aiding her against the perceived enemy. But doing so required sacrifices.

Her arrogance to both protect Sedrick and keep Kaede from knowing the truth, ended with such consequences. The princess had no one to blame, but herself.

"Yana."

"Eh?"

"You lied earlier." Sedrick spoke out, bringing the once bold princess to tremble at the implications of his words. He was going to berate her, _she knew it!_ "Don't... run away from these things. It's only natural that you did something like this. No one is perfect." He softly muttered the final sentence as she allowed him to continue.

"O-of course I was lying back there. That request was simply to grant you diplomatic immunity by proxy. Marrying you was the greatest available option, anyway." She countered. "Plus you're involved in all this, without me asking you t~!"

Caught by the sudden kiss, she could not voice any more of her excuses. Sedrick had figured her out with the manner she skirted around the facts—and he would not permit its continuation. For what they experienced, everything during that moment fluttered out of their mind; the covert organization, her attempted kidnapping—even all those times she had been flinging insults at Sedrick as they were growing older... vacated itself.

The kiss they shared, ignited what latent feelings Yanagi had been denying for years.

Yet she found herself neurotic upon that underlying question.

" _They found_ —"

Radio static brought them to focus on reality. An indicator by the tone of Vasilis' voice for Sedrick to act, he pulled out the gift granted to him by his friend before accompanying the princess: a shield. "Yana. Stay near and alert."

Nodding, she held onto his arm and observed the areas not covered by his blind spots. For the most of it, their journey was uneventful, at times even causing Yanagi to wonder why he'd travel slowly. It wasn't until she noticed him stop mid-track, that the sense of dread—a feeling of malignancy—was emanating from all around them.

"That's the guy, Takagaki-dono!"

"Him?" Retorted the man, Takagaki, in disbelief. Having taken a once-over, his cold gaze morphed into a sadist's murderous grin. Even further chilling than that would be the audible crack his knuckles had made. "Anyone considered a threat to Hiro-sama,"

"SHALL BE JUDGED."


	7. Chapter 7

**Impasse**

* * *

"I leave them in your care for now, Haruto. If Kaede wonders—my presence is needed at the company."

Strange how the old man scoffed his words without some form of insult. Typically, he'd see to it that Jack appear unworthy for Kaede, but no matter what happened, he'd somehow work it into his advantage. This fueled Haruto's disapproval further, and Jack was sure that there'd be some surprise to look out for. The man did remain even-tempered for a while now. Best he'd see to it to gain the Matsuoka butler's respect—preferably soon.

' _Hm?_ '

The violent rustling of the leaves caught his attention, a normal effect in life, but there was no wind tonight. Thoughts of danger lurking about his residence led him to stray from his intentions. Jack just couldn't help but discover what it was.

"That damn shield of yours is getting on my nerves. How cowardly are you?!"

"You're one to speak, with twelve jumping against one!"

' _That voice. I heard it earlier, but why... how can it be?_ '

Chandler's assumptions were proven correct, much to his dismay of hoping for a calm evening since he had overheard the arguing voices of his wife and her closest friend. The Boruvian princess, Yanagi, had arrived for a request; from what he drew of the discussion, it seemed that Kaede was heavily displeased with her decisions. He would have agreed with his wife and remained uninvolved since it was of matters that he possibly couldn't deal with alone.

The circumstances made him recalculate the current situation.

Takagaki Hayama. A merciless soldier with a track record of never losing a fight—most of which were against opponents that dwarfed him in ability. The addendum of his reputation as a bounty hunter also factored into Jack's threat level—considering that this was the very agent sent by the organization he was previously affiliated with, before having been aided by Baddack.

"Takagaki-dono! Requesting use of excessive force to neutralize the target." Spouted one of the men involved with the invasive party. It wasn't a mystery as to who they were referring to: Jack knew just who they needed, but to acquire that person would require herculean feats like no other. It was their call to either run with the princess, or put down their enemy within the next 30 seconds. Their leader, Takagaki, had already made his mind since initiating the battle.

With a catch of the Kairnese's shield he bellowed his trademark laugh. The one he gave before the moments that led to his victories, and brought a chill down Jack's spine. "You know what. The princess is right; it should be a fair fight. The least I can do is honor her demands and take her bodyguard on myself. No-holds-barred."

' _Heh. It's all in the bag._ ' Takagaki Hayama slyly flashed a grin as he eyed his opponent stick his arm out to grab the shield. Experience had taught Takagaki that humans would always follow their instincts, even if one were to incorporate their training for re-education. A soldier would always find themselves with their guns at the ready—how different could Rutabaski be?

" _Sedrick, keep away from that shield!_ " Was blurted out upon realizing the kinetic vibration technique he harbored had been used. It was a cursed intervention against Takagaki, as well as the men he supervised who knew of their current leader's secret ability. No one but them should have known about it, but it was revealed...and Yanagi acted quickly to protect the succeeding Rutabaski from a surefire hit, rushing through the men to deflect the shield herself.

' _No. Upon exploding, the shield's blast range will capture the princess. Hiro-sama requires her; I must deactivate my attack, but from this distance, I'll barely catch up to them in time._ '

" **!** " Takagaki immediately found himself mere moments from having his face punched in as Sedrick had taken the opportunity that arose to risk everything on a high-risk draw. His instant defense, though not as incredible in nature to the Jeung-Chi head, was a complete replica of his knowledgeable skill in the arts. Yes—a definite replica, but only in the category that would befall in increasing damage to one's enemy and dealing increments of fatigue as they acted against him—so long as he stayed in place. Surely something like this would be enough to keep Rutabaski from concluding the fight in his victory.

"Don't worry Takagaki-dono. The princess is as good as ours, so do what nee~"

It seems not.

What Takagaki Hayama did was a futile attempt, and recognizing his inevitable defeat if he kept the defense activated, he strategically made his escape, leaving behind his angered, supernaturally empowered foe who stayed unaffected by the fatigue inducing effects of the defense.

"Hy- _arrrgh_!"

"Sedrick! You didn't drastically hurt yourself, have you?" Yanagi inquired whilst aiding him. Her friend had done what he felt was necessary—which instinctively had been to utilize whatever capabilities he had of energy manipulation. She knew that he wasn't trained formally; most of what he did came naturally to him. It was obvious to all as she could see his after affects. "Idiot..."

"Let me go, Yana. I'm fine, so let me go after them."

She didn't oblige to his commands though. Especially since what little strength he had left was the bare minimum necessary for him to stand. Yanagi could tell that he was putting on an act—all what he was saying in his remaining conscious was, however, an intimate confession. "You need to rest. We'll be finished with all this soon."

* * *

Relationships can lead to rather strange situations at times. For instance, a man may drink till he loses all inhibition and feel the confidence to act on decisions normally not regarded when sober. Not to say that they held no liability over those actions, but that was not the case for these particular two.

"Ah. You've finally stirred up, Daisuke."

' _Hiro! Did they get him too?_ ' He thought, expecting to see his ill comrade in shackles as well. Despite what had occurred over the last few weeks, Hiro Jeung-Chi had been beside him, leading the emperor with the protection he could provide. Skeptical, sure, but Daisuke could not argue with the results—and the actions of their enigmatic enemy residing within Boruvia. Last he had remembered the other night was speaking with Hiro, when he passed out after having discovered that their meeting with the general was breached. The topic spoken off during that meeting may have been... archaic for their time, but not a far stretch from the evidence Hiro had been feeding him. Various spies and agents were vigilant to complete their tasks, but the most important of all was obtaining and securing the princess—for her sake.

"We were lucky earlier. They tried poisoning us, but I made sure to avoid such fate. You on the other hand... have something they so desire, which explains why you had only passed out for several hours."

"What do you mean? I know nothing of the sort, so why me?" He kept his excitement well restricted, ensuring that nothing would be exposed. Even if Hiro was a comrade he trusted with his life—he was not the sort who would benefit from knowing of the plans Johannes and he had construed.

"1963." His words ran a chill down the emperor's spine. That was a year of tragedy: when Juliano Marzo had died and his father was incarcerated for it. Daisuke knew that much, but the specifics known were minuscule. Exactly why that year was enunciated, there was little reason.

"You don't get it." Hiro proclaimed, more automatically than as a statement filled with anger. "Then it's best we receive news straight from an individual far more intertwined with this situation than you, Kaido."

A faint muffled sound could be heard from the bag once it dropped before them. Releasing the inhabitant captured within, Daisuke could meagerly stare in astonishment as he recognized the man before him. Vasilis Pioneeri: leading General of the Kairnese army, Officer of the State—

"—and an investigating member for the Assassins' cause."

Shock distilled the air. One could immediately feel the intensity of furiosity between the two men, but Vasilis seemed less inclined to act than one should. Such a calmed demeanor refreshed Daisuke, reminding him that he shouldn't overreact and simply feign ignorance of whatever accusation Hiro was going to make.

It was almost as if he had a plan.

* * *

"They took Vasilis with them, Yana. It's best we don't stay any longer in Boruvia; you're better off sanctioned in Kairne."

The absurd proclamation ate at Yanagi's pride. How dare he expect her to stay out of these affairs!

"Alright. Alright. Just don't stab me with it, okay?"

Refreshing herself from her worries, the princess switched to another topic necessary of them for the mission they'd manage. She knew that wherever Vasilis was taken, it'd be somewhere close to their leader. That said, they could track down the whole opposition during their gathering, and deal everything they had against them.

' _So long as I have this, we'll make it._ _I'm certain._ '

"Yana."

She sighed, finding it annoying that he called her by that term of endearment. She should have known that engaging in such activities would have increased his likeliness to speak so freely, but thinking back before they retreated at the Kaido residence, he did use it several times. At any case, she finally opened her eyes after mumble a few insults under her breath, then gazed her attention upon the few members who had trespassed upon her family property. She felt Sedrick next to her as he had jumped to action, but quickly found little action on behalf of their supposed enemy.

Seeing the face of the Tsukino head, they breathed in relief—though Sedrick remained skeptical as he had no idea of the man's identity.

"Kaido-ojou. _Keigo_ -san."

Her stifled laughter indicated that it was a term leaning on behalf of an insult, but Sedrick kept to himself. As long as his friend was safe, then he wouldn't engage unless otherwise needed.

Besides, he... somewhat recalled this man.

* * *

It couldn't be true. Hiro Jeung-Chi would never have desired such things; his father trusted this man!

Yet reality remained a cold, cruel bitch—just as the situation had grasped Daisuke's mind.

"Of course, you never realized it. It wasn't in your nature to background check anyone you associated with—nor did your beloved mentor. They trusted me... no, more like they trusted their ally: Hiro Jeung-Chi." He rambled on, happily eating up their maddened expressions as one would embrace a victory lap. His behavior was out of character, nothing like the sickly old man he appeared to be; hell—he seemed rather youthful in his movements. Almost as if he made a contract with the devil himself.

"However, my existence was endangered by that blasted father of yours. Shiro was proving himself a resilient foe, always checking to see if there was anything out of place. The Hiro Jeung-Chi he knew had contacted him after feeling somewhat woozy, no doubt an effect my formula had on him. Apparently Shiro took his lack of appearance at the clinic as a sign of risk, so he kept an eye on me. I may not have liked the drastic measures I took there after, but I made sure to look into your completion of studies; the rest, as you know, is history."

"You killed them. All for a mundane purpose. How could you~"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... my plans are above the trivialities you perceive as mundane. Killing them wasn't my desire, but the necessity of my goal. Such is natural, when one's needs do not align with their goal, Daisuke. Such is all, when it _must_ be done for **Deus**."

Laughter was the only response from the opposing party upon hearing the impostor's explanation. Insanity seemed to have knock Vasilis in the head, leaving Daisuke practically alone. Now nothing stood in the way of the madman's scheme.

"What did you say?"

Surprised by his change of mood, the emperor could merely witness his captor's fear. It seemed as if he was somehow found out, but how could it be done when he held all the advantage?

"FOOL! You know nothing of **Deus**. Do not speak so freely of our one and true god of this world." (Impostor) Hiro shifted his eyes, indicating all Vasilis needed to know to obtain victory.

"You're the fool before me, vampiro~" The blast of vibrated air threw apart the monster's head, exposing the creature's brain for all to see, and leaving itself exposed as it pitifully clutched at the exposed area to prevent additional loss of blood. It should have been dead, but Vasilis knew what he was dealing with was too resilient to end with such an attack. "You thought I wouldn't have noticed, that someone wouldn't connect all the details once Juliano Marzo and Emperor Michinomiya were taken care of. You claim that you took care of them, but in reality you collaborated with others to do your bidding—all whilst under the guise of suffering from deterioration of health—expecting no one to notice that you were preventing unnecessary exposure **TO THE SUN**! "

"Takagaki..." Gasped the pathetically, scorned creature. He had molded the man since he took over Hiro Jeung-Chi's life, so there was a possibility in the impostor's mind that his closest agent would protect him—even in that tired state of his. It may had been a surprise to see him in such a state; no one would have been able to beat him to such levels, but the enemy had.

"You can kill me, if that's what you desire, but only after I've taken care of this abomination."

Instead of ignoring his words, Hayama listened. He had noticed Vasilis' brilliance—not just anyone could have planned out the methods to defeat them, especially considering that they did not believe him a threat after his capture. It explained how Rutabaski was ready for his technique, and would have surely killed him had it not been for _another_ person interfering. The voice of the resident that lived on those grounds was most likely the one who intervened.

Cackling enraptured the impostor as his reality crumbled down on him. There was no other choice left but to give in to fate as he knew all too well that he held no advantage along with remaining in this world. With little delay, Kaido Daisuke suffered from intracranial hemorrhage. "Mufufufu. You've lost, _Amsalja_!"

* * *

All that had been interrupting their journey to the Inazuma towers had been more or less defeated, thanks to the Tsukino clan taking the brunt force of their security. It took about three minutes to reach the entrance of the main tower, thanks to Vasilis transmitting his location, but even so...

Not all of the opposition was handled.

Hayate had been waiting for them. Specifically for her 'captor' as he had made so verbally clear before engaging in battle. It shouldn't have been possible, but the two men were equals as opponents—both fighting to protect the princess from what they considered was disruptive towards her life. Only Yanagi knew who to side with, but considering the fact Hayate wore hadou-retardant clothing, she could do nothing but await for the moment to strike; a moment that could easily slip through her hands and lead to an unwanted death if she did not concentrate. This was nerve-wrecking as she could not affect Hayate via her hadou paralysis inducement as she had earlier on the intrusive guards.

"Beg for your life and apologize to Yanagi-hime!"

This was it. She needed to act quickly and revoke Hayate's victory.

Fortune did not favor the two friends, however.

Whilst staring at the horrific, gut-retching sight before her, Yanagi held little thoughts of keeping herself firm... and instead stared aimlessly at the lifeless cadaver of her once jovial father.

Daisuke Kaido was dead, and there was no evidence to disprove what the man who brought his body over was announcing to all who had arrived routinely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Haven**

* * *

*Four weeks later*

One could not entirely explain the aftermath that overwhelmed Boruvia once news of Emperor Kaido's death swept across the world.

The obvious backlash was the nihilistic anarchism which swept across major city centers—commerce plummeted and violence overtook reasoning. Secondary issues were schisms in judicial reactions: all knew that the emperor had died, but many theories circulated around the circumstances of such a revelation. Was it an assassination? Were foreign powers involved? What was the story the emperor's allies knew... and was Daisuke the only casualty?

None of these held a grand passion, having been overshadowed by the declaration of vengeance in consequence for an unprecedented attack. The targets associated were none other than the two Kairnese men, Vasilis and Sedrick.

It seemed like a sick, prolonged act of revenge for the event that took place three decades prior. Hayate knew this, and it just didn't add up in his mind that those two had anything to do with Daisuke dying; Sedrick had been on friendly terms with the old man, so there was no logic behind acting as such since-

It finally clicked in his mind.

' _You happen to believe the lies? Why can't you see it for what it is? What will it take, so that you can see what he's hidden. It will go on horribly. You'd probably wait too long, and then, after the devil may cry, and the angels fall silent, will you see that you're just another pawn in his agenda._ '

His father had orchestrated this. A wickedness unlike what history had shown of mankind's potential. Hiro Jeung-Chi had framed the two... but that wouldn't have been necessary unless he knew there were no other options left.

"Why the sullen look on your face?"

Those words sliced the windless air, bringing Hayate back to his situation at hand. There were spoken by Takagaki Hayama—a mercenary loyal to his father. The exact history wasn't known to Hayate, but he had some idea of what things had been like back then. Strange as it may seem, Hayama was a fair and warm individual, but none of those contradictory traits emanated from him lately. As if the series of events had hardened him into complete lack of empathy. The murder's aura, as Kiyoshi had warned him about.

" _Abeoji_... he hasn't appeared since that day."

"Hm. I get that it worries you, but his life was coming to an end, Hayate. It's best you ignore what you're feeling... and finish what's been started." He spoke, providing his best persuasive speech to keep the young heir in line. From how the mercenary chose his words, it seemed as if he was hiding something—a fact crucial to what was keeping the nation all together over the last few weeks. Given that the Imperial Diet was giving its all, scrambling in all its efforts to keep the nation from falling apart, the only true factor that mattered was Princess Yanagi's choices.

Well, Empress Kaido, now.

"Seems legislation isn't going to approve anything to get foreign response on Daisuke's death. Doesn't matter whether they care or not, but a few of your father's parting words included something of an invisible hand manipulating Boruvia."

' _T-That's... a lie. I'd want to believe him, but that sly look in his eyes. Hayama would never act in such a matter._ '

"The Kairnese were involved, no doubt." He reassured. Offering his invitation, Hayama stuck out a hand to lift the young heir to stand beside him; the absent minded look Hayate had was probably due to daydreaming of future. "You'll be there, correct? To see our justice prevailing tomorrow morning."

"They're held at Nishinomura Castle, correct?"

"Those are the gardens, but yes." He nonchalantly chided. That was a clear sign something was up and kept hidden from him. Hayate was not one to allow subordinates to keep vital information, and though he was technically his elder, Hayama still swore loyalty towards his family. Except, he hadn't the heart, nor a significant reason to judge his companion. Plus, he disliked gruesome deaths, as rumor had spread that the men were to be executed by firing squads, then drowned for good measure.

"Of course, but for tonight... I have business that requires my attention."

* * *

Conversation was sparse between the two men. Without contact with the outside world, breaking out was written off as impossible.

Except, Vasilis had his own reasons for keeping to himself. Such a horrid tale that befell—certainly no one would believe the bizarre case he had as his solid defense. Not now, after having his tech taken and thrown away. Serious repercussions would come of it. There was no doubt of it now, be that he lived or died here, in the domain of the enemy.

' _God_ — _Richie doesn't even know how dire this is, does he._ ' He thought to himself, recalling the behavior Sedrick had shown after being thrown into chains.

Although he reluctantly gave himself in to keep Yanagi safe, the news of Daisuke's death being linked to him had bumped the likelihood of survival into virtually nothingness. His young friend, the Rutabaski, was unnaturally calm despite the situation. Perhaps it was because he believed Yanagi would not come to harm.

No. That wasn't true, and Vasilis knew it all too well—from a wretched source.

Upon dying after enacting his final attack, Daisuke was not the only target (Impostor) Hiro had in his sights. The attempt was to take Vasilis as well, striking his windpipe open with highly pressurized intraocular fluid. Instead, he missed his mark... and hit his subordinate behind him. Whether it was intentional or not, he wouldn't know, but the general soon found out that the vampire didn't die without leaving them a departing gift.

" _Takagaki..._ "

"Eh?"

"That man, the one who came down and said it was me. I should have killed him earlier, when he had Yanagi and I surrounded." Stated the young adult, clenching his fists, almost desiring to draw blood from his rage. "I bet it was he who murdered Yanagi's father. None of those men who were after her were to be trusted—and now she's theirs!"

"Quiet down, damn it." Vasilis automatically chided, in time before the guard banged the door to get their attention. A few insults were thrown, typical of their etiquacy, but for the most part they knew nothing; they'd usually spend their idle time on the other side of the hall anyway, so to arrive for these moments signified as a warning. Sedrick, however, did not bother taking notes of their conditions. His current, beaten attitude being a consequence of having dealt with losing two of his loved ones within the year, perhaps.

Whatever. This would work well for Vasilis for the next several minutes... if Riccardo Rutabaski was willing to hear him out.

* * *

Slipping out of Hayama's radar wasn't easy to do without raising suspicion. Seeing how all that were loyal to Hiro Jeung-Chi were now following the orders of Takagaki, Hayate held little confidence in his desire to act. The most training he had was deflection: any harm that came his way would be rejected—but even then that was limited.

It was clear that Yanagi's "kidnapper" was gaining the upper hand at the end, but neither of them were out for blood. Hell, the man was merely escorting her back to her father by the looks of it. So why was Hayama adamantly against supposed allies of Boruvia?

Knocking her door returned no reply, as expected. He wasn't disheartened by the fact—for that would only discourage his integrity. Yanagi's silence towards the outside world was a defense mechanism to those who knew little, but Hayate was no idiot. She was essentially imprisoned by those who claimed to have been looking out for her. The Kairnese man that she followed had been her safeguard whilst all the Jeung-Chi plot was taking place. Hayate didn't question any of this when it had been in motion, but looking back on it now-

They were the enemy in her eyes.

It was something he needed to apologize for; blindly executing the plans for his father, he ended up hurting his idol. The one he so adored—betrayed in a manner which he could not forgive himself. There just had to be a way for him to repent. It wouldn't be easy, but perhaps dampening the drastic acts which everyone was eagerly supportive of lately. Yes. Preventing demagoguery was a fine start, if any.

Barely entering the room, Hayate found himself with cold steel against his neck. "Ahaha... Yanagi-hime. I know you're upset, but let's be reasonable."

"Reason wouldn't be within your capacity, Hayate."

His eyes widened. Of course the woman wouldn't have planned this out elaborately: _yes_ , she could have cornered him into a disadvantage, but then what? She wasn't an escape artist, and there certainly wasn't any way she could escape from the palace with soldiers around. That said, it had to be another. Genji Tsukino, to be exact. Which led to Hayate wondering where his person of interest was—sitting by the balcony window, lonesomely.

"A little prick like you only had one thing on his mind, and that was the object of your affections. It sickens me that you ignored your sense of duty—all because of an honor you deemed was indispensable."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." He started, but paused as he witnessed her tenderly rub her abdomen. A trait only expecting women would logically follow. The sight disgusted him, but more on behalf that it was the final clue needed to tie the lies. 'Father played me for a fool. I never would have succeeded in his mind, even if I somehow managed to take Yanagi-hime.' "I don't seek Yanagi-hime for pleasures; I love her, truly... but I admit I was misguided."

"Lies." Genji insisted, pressing the blade into his skin and cutting the small capillaries. "You're a part of that bastard's schemes. A backup in case things went wrong. What does the man know that he doesn't want his enemies knowing?" Obtruded the clan elder. He may have been an old man, but Hayate knew that he was on levels beyond himself and Hayama. Such was the reason the Tsukino clan was regarded dangerous: history had recorded that quondam emperors had recognized their might, despite being a ragtag group of _ronins_.

Biting his tongue as part of his forced habit of the loyalty he held for his father, Hayate finally spilled the contents of what he knew. "A ceremony was to be taken place. It involved Yanagi-hime, but I swear no harm would have befallen her!"

"You aren't the one who decided on that ceremony, nor do you the knowledge of what the precise results would be," Genji chided. Sighing as he understood who he was dealing with now, he tossed the boy on the ground. "Let me guess. He also stated that the Rutabaskis would be inconvenient to those wishes of yours. I'm guessing he said that Riccardo wasn't one to dismiss."

"Y-yes... How do you-?" He was cut off by the intense glower of the elderly man.

' _So **Deus** 's followers are still adamant after the war's end. This kid may be ignorant of the dangers, but I feel he's redeemable. Takagaki Hayama on the other hand..._' "Hayate Jeung-Chi. I normally wouldn't do this, but I'm offering you an opportunity."

* * *

*That following morning*

Awoken by the noise down the hall, Vasilis sat upright and moved into a better position. It took a bit of convincing, but Sedrick understood his heritage and the relationship their families had. The cause of the Assassins were their birthrights, as well as the destiny they couldn't control at the moment. So given that sense of belonging, they agreed upon a final attempt to break free and leave the country.

"Sedrick.. wake up, they're coming."

" _WHAT? Who gave you the authority to be here?_ " * _Gwa_ *

Blade piercing flesh signified that the guards had been compromised. It seemed likely that someone was sent to aid their escape, but Vasilis remembered Hayama's awakened nature. He'd be sadistic—and the plot occurring at the moment might possibly be his way to kick them down one last time before death.

That is, until familiar whistling was replied by Sedrick.

"Huh. Guess we'll need to hide the extra guards then." Said a robed man as he signaled his associates to hide the other three. With those that remained, they tossed them aside, placing cloth bags over their heads to temporarily buy time. "Himeji. Takakura. We only have about a minute before anyone suspects our involvement. It's up to you two to explain the scenario favorably."

Both men nodded, placing on their helmets to complete the standard look for the guards.

"I know this is going all so fast, but sorry about this."

"Wait. Sedrick, you knew about this?" Vasilis interjected before having his gut punched, effectively knocking him out. Originally it had been stirring up a revolt in one side of the prison in order to sneak away both men, but the circumstances changed when Takagaki ordered the exclusive use of the vicinity for them. The safest way out was to take Vasilis to the medical center nearest an exit, then hope Himeji and Takakura could reel in most of the attention from there.

. . . . . . .

With everyone reunited in the van, Sedrick quietly searched for signs of the elder; they had met when his father had returned from a meeting with several people of an agency that held an interest in them. Johannes denied the invitation, but the old man that accompanied him was unfazed by his attitude. He expected such from a man whose life had been blanched in tragedy, so he made it clear that they needn't worry accepting the agency's contract. Back then, he had said interesting words, but only one was what young Sedrick kept in the back of his mind.

"Mind my asking, but did Tsukino-san know of my grandfather?"

The woman he asked gave a funny look, as if to say she found him moronic. A random stranger they rescued as part of the mission wouldn't likely held any merit to the brotherhood, but honestly, she didn't know. "Can't say for sure," she began, looking at him by the rear view mirror, "but the higher ups speak of him of having dozens of kids. Some are probably as old as your father."

"Focus on the road. We still need to make a pickup before leaving Boruvia." Irritably blurted one of the higher-ranking members. "Oi, and Rutabaski."

" _Yes?_ "

"Beating around the bush can lead to dangerous results when it comes to Genji-sama." He warned, then softened his expression as there were news that the young man needed to know. Leaving the country was just the first of the many steps he needed to complete.

* * *

"Here," stated the GPS tracker before being shoved out of the way.

"The Matsuoka manor. Not very ingenious of our convicts, aren't they." Takagaki cackled. He smirked, enjoying the gruesome deaths that would anticipate the men for having taken Yanagi once again. Ordering his subordinates to surround the vicinity, he stepped out, calmed his nerves, and focused on a friendly demeanor that wouldn't give away his intentions.

The Imperial Diet had been troubling him, delaying the execution weeks past when it was proposed—especially that representative: Jack Chandler. He was apparently married with Kaede Matsuoka, so if anything went out of hand, they'd have the evidence to banish him.

"Minister Takagaki. What brings you to the young mistress's abode? Ah—Kaede did say she was going out with her husband. That dastardly fool must have known you were coming by today and left."

* * *

A heavy burden had to be accepted. It wasn't ideal, but the young woman was now responsible for the child of her friend. Strange how a month ago their relationship had all but dissipated. Now she was the expected legal guardian of the child—a daughter who would be raised without memory of her parents identities. Soon, she too would bear one of her own, but what frightened her was the explanation given as to why her current situation was as it is now.

Civil war. They had agents riling up and denouncing the legitimacy of Kairne's current government. The same men who had taken her father's life and were after her had destroyed the safe haven they could have had as a family.

Such an idea was ridiculous, now that she thought about it. Was her own family even considered complete? Raised solely by her father after his wife had been affected by severe mental strain, looked after by trusted neighbors whom she wasn't even sure were related by blood... could it be said she had a family?

"How's things been?"

Hearing those words excited her, just as they relaxed her from the nature of those indecent, dark thoughts. Philosophically, one should never discard their memories; abandoning them would inevitably lead to similar, unwanted events. It was best to remain strong, to seek out a future—even one that you wouldn't want. How else could one prepare and anticipate, if there wouldn't be another to take your place.

' _Not as she had... I won't allow her memory die._ ' "He's been kicking lately again." She answered, prompting her husband to wrap his arms around her. As rare as it was, any contact with him was greatly appreciated. Too bad their responsibilities were keeping them apart. "Did you..."

"No." He immediately answered. Death wasn't something Sedrick would irresponsibly apply. He loathed it, but it was a necessity. Especially once he found out Baragus was one of them. "Some districts have settled down, acknowledging that the movement had been nothing more but a response to the loud outcries of injustice. It isn't safe yet, but... you know."

True. Kairne's situation was recovering, but her country had thrown most of the public into the impetuous state of slums. It was a political war zone, with the intensity of the onslaught being held off by Jack Chandler. Yanagi doubted her return would be easy, but by the very least... there was a valid excuse.

"Hayama still believes I'm on his side." Chimed the Jeung-Chi heir. "He also holds Kaede alive for reasons I am not sure, but what can be inferred is that she's his insurance. I'm sorry to say this... but she also doesn't seem to yield any emotion." Hayate informed his empress of the results of the treason Kaede had done. It brought the ire of the young woman to flare intensely, but her husband managed to prevent her from breaking into another tantrum.

"He broke her, Yana. The man will pay, but she went into this knowing the consequences." Sedrick, reminded of the words which brought him to yell at his father, chillingly explained his own dilemma. "Being a part of this isn't what we asked for, but its for the best of the future. Our grandfathers had been knocked down for messing with the domain of god, and for that our enemies have gained new allies. We're warring against magicians because of misinterpreted intentions. Lies have cloaked the truth, and now we suffer for it as they revel, drunken by the sense of entitled victory. We can't neglect our duties for petty revenge when **all** is at stake."

He didn't speak after that, seeing that his wife—the friend he had known since forever—held belief and adoration in him. Her smile spoke all that was needed to know.

For now, they simply needed to hold their heads high, and protect the present for a future—one which their child would play a grand role in restoring.


End file.
